Free Soul
by katsaru
Summary: Two, the most powerfull Houses of Seireitei are in open conflict and Ichigo and Rukia are caught in between. Byakuya x Ichigo. Slightly everyone x Ichigo. Yaoi. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH.  
Warnings: language, violence. I think. Also yaoi so if you don't like it, don't read it. I mean it!

Byakuya stormed away from the room where just moment ago captain's meeting ended. It seemed that Supreme captain's speeches were getting longer and longer. Byakuya sighed inwardly. He still had much work to do. After... loosing Hisana, work filled Byakuya's empty days. It was proven, effective manner of escape from everything. Until now.

"Byakuya!"

Byakuya didn't stop, didn't even faltered in his tracks, ignoring the call.

"Dammit! I'm talking to you, Byakuya!"

As expected, Ichigo Kurosaki have not gave up.

"What is it, Kurosaki-fukutaichou?" Byakuya asked in perfectly emotionless voice, turning to face the loud lieutenant. Ichigo shot him a glare.

"Don't give me that crap. I just want to know if you have any more informations about Rukia's missing."

Byakuya's brows narrowed, slightly. Who send the boy anyway? Ukitake? If he wanted to know anything more about whereabouts of his 3rd seat he could ask himself.  
"There is no reason..."

Ichigo stepped forward, true concern shining in his eyes. "Please, tell me! I need to know."

Byakuya again sighed inwardly at Ichigo's choice of words. Ichigo and Rukia have been close, young lieutenant deserved better than to be simply brush off. Simultaneously, Byakuya felt pang of jealousy. He cursed the feeling. Lately, it was getting harder and harder for him to get rid of the feelings, images that were inspired within him, simply by Ichigo's presence. By his smile, his ... "Stop this!" Byakuya rebuked himself inwardly "There were more important things at the hand. Rukia ..."

4 days later recognition squad (and Rukia among it) was send to check out rumors about disturbance in Seiken district. For 2 days now (since reaching the place) there was no message from squad and they were found as missing.  
"No new facts emerged." Byakuya declared aloud, his mask firmly in place.  
He opened his mouths to add something, feeling on him curious eyes of numerous Shinigami, passing them.

Ichigo has to felt it too because he suddenly rushed forward, not noticing Byakuya's intention and sending glare at one of passers-by. Byakuya was forced to swiftly move aside, in effort to avoid physical contact. Ichigo went few steps before he noticed that Byakuya was not accompaning him. He turned and looked expectantly at the captain.  
"Well, are you going or not?"

Byakuya hestitated but joined Ichigo. He needed to get to his office, anyway.

"Old man will labour the point for ages before he makes some sensible decision and we can't waste any more time." Impatience was now evident in Ichigo's tone.

Byakuya bowed slightly his head and closed his eyes. That was the hard part.  
"Supreme Commander has not allowed to send reinforcements. We lost too many people already."

"Lost? You think Rukia's already dead." realization dawned on Ichigo and he stopped. "What are you hiding, Byakuya?"

Byakuya suppressed his annoyance. He tried to say it but Ichigo didn't give him the chance.

"What haven't you told me?"

If only you knew... Shivers went down Byakuya's spine. It would be so easy (tempting) to just loose control around Ichigo, to tell him EVERYTHING but Byakuya knew that he couldn't effort even one reckless word or move because consequences would be drastic. Ichigo didn't return his feelings, Byakuya knew that. And so far only his pride prevented him from doing something ill-considered. Not for the first time, too. Why did he have to fell in love with the only person he couldn't have? Frustration echoed in Byakuya. Why did he have to fell in love at all?  
"There is a serious suspicion that the Yari clan is accountable for Rukia and recognition squad's disappearing."

"You mean one of 4 great clans of Seireitei? Why would you think that?"

"It's personal matter." said Byakuya in cold tone.

"Whoa! Don't go all ballistic on me. I'm just surprised that they did something like this. I didn't think they have so powerful influence in Seiken. I heard that the clan's leader... I forgot his name... can leave his mansion only under escort because he is not liked by inhabitants."

Byakuya was surprised by Ichigo's logic. "He's right." he realized " They wouldn't risk attacking in such a dangerous region unless they would felt secure there. Yari Reikou is to much coward for that."  
"Powerful alliances won't help them to preserve punishment."

"You planning to get revenge on them?" Ichigo frowned even more than usual.

Their conversation was interrupted by arriving Ichigo's captain, Ukitake Jyuushiro, his inseparable companion, captain of 8th division, Kyouraku Shunsui and 10th division lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku.  
"Ichigo!"  
"Ah! There you are, Ichigo. Hello, Byakuya."  
"Hey there, you two."

Byakuya answered with slight nod.

"Jyuushiro? Shunsui? Rangiku? Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked seeing this weird mix.

Byakuya almost winced at disrespect that Ichigo showed his captain. Then again it wasn't anything new. Besides obvious factor (Ichigo's attitude) that most likely caused the matter there was another - Ukitake wanted Kurosaki to feel at free in his new position as 13th division lieutenant and Ichigo was simply taking advantage of the situation.

"Oh, no." Ukitake-taichou said softly with amusement, tucking a lock of his white hair behind his ear. "We just wanted to have a word with you."

"Now?"

"Yes." Jyuushiro chuckled, giving a light cough as the motion jarred his insides.

Ichigo's eyes assumed a sincere, worried look.  
"Captain, is it really ok for you to move around just after ...?"

"It's okay." Ukitake smiled, feeling his heart heat up because of care contained in Ichigo's words. "I feel fine."

"I wish there was something I could do about it." thought Ichigo before clenching his fist at his side and looking away. Ukitake's illness woried him more than he was daring to admit. His eyes met Byakuya's gaze and for a long moment Ichigo couldn't shake off the feeling that Byakuya observed his every, single move.  
"Oh, great. Now I'm getting paranoid." thought Ichigo.

"Oh, hurry up already, Kurosaki." Jyuushiro sweatdropped when Rangiku tugged Ichigo by the arm and dragged him along.

"But ... " Ichigo tried to protest but then he gave up.  
"All right. Sorry, Byakuya. We'll talk later."

Byakuya looked after receding figures and his grey eyes narrowed. What was that all about?

* * *

"Guys. What's this all about?" asked Ichigo, tired by heavy silence and glance exchange that suddenly reigned.

"Well, Ichigo-kun we'd like you to ... " Jyuushiro started, smilling down at him and Ichigo was once again reminded that he was one of the shrotest guys in Seireitei. Seriously, what was wrong with them all? Have they been finding tall height in packets of potato chips? Then he recollected Toushiro and Ichigo almost smirked. Well, at least he wasn't the shortest one.  
"We?"

"I mean Shinigami Men's Association ..."

"Oh, no," Ukitake was cut off abruptly by Rangiku. "Ichigo will be too busy. He'll be helping US selling our superb snack food!" she said smilling.

"Hell no! Not ever again!" Ichigo yelled, making Rangiku pout.

"Aa. Come on, Ichigo." Rangiku whispered conspiratorially to Ichigo, leaning towards him while flashing grin at the two captains "Please, agree. We need you. You're popular! Last time even Captain Kuchiki and Hisagi bought something from you!"

"You're up to killing the few that survived last time?"

Rangiku looked thoughtfull for a moment but then her face flared again.  
"In that case - option two!"

She reached for something and Ichigo nervously stiffed. It's better not be another set of pictures of her or worse, battle of sake.

Matsumoto pulled out large sheet of paper and passed it to Ichigo.  
"Ta-dah!"

"You just won't quit, will you?"  
Ichigo reluctantly took paper and looked at it. The paper proved to be brash poster that had his image (how they got it?) on it.  
"Date-Auction? No way. I refuse!"

Shunsui would swear then that on words: "Date-Auction" Jyuushiro's ears twitched.

"Oh don't be that way, Ichigo. We'll share gain. 40 to 60 % what do you say?"

"I won't sell ... myself!"

"Only for one day! We already convinced Yumichika and Izuru." encouraged Rangiku sweetly.

Vein popped up on Ichigo's forehead.  
"No." Ichigo looked away, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "Why they were bringing this up all of sudden?" thought popped suddenly in Ichigo's mind. He wasn't in mood to party. He wasn't in mood for a long time, Ichigo realized with guilt. Maybe, that's why ...

"I told you he wouldn't fall for it." said Shunsui, seeing Ichigo's gloomy face and Ichigo had impression that tall captain wasn't talking about trio's plan to convince him in helping the Associations. He opened his mouth to ask but suddenly nearly 12 black-dressed, armed persons appeared before them, quickly surrounding them. Four Shinigami instantly reached for theirs Zanpaktous. Strangers attacked without any other warning.

"Who are you?" demanded Ichigo, blocking powerfull stabbing of one of attacker's BFS.  
Orange-haired Shinigami growled when he didn't got any answer.  
Ukitake gracefully flash stepped out of enemy attack's way. There was no need for them to use Bankai but something about the whole thing bothered Jyuushiro. There was something strange in the whole attack pattern.  
"What are they truly after?"  
"There!" Matsumoto casted Bakudo # 9, paralyzing opponent and pointed up at something. Ukitake barely caught glimpse of a figure holding something in its hands when arrow swished close to him, heading in Ichigo's direction, only to ... bounce off of Zangetsu's wide blade.  
"Are you alright Ichigo?" asked Ukitake.  
"Yeah."  
His good reflexes have saved his life again.  
Ichigo smoothly ended his fight and flash stepped towards assassin's hiding. Most of the attackers who survived, started to retreat from battle field. The other three Shinigami followed after Ichigo up to the hill, cutting down these few (stupid) who dared to get in their way. However they frozen instantly at the sight that greeted them.

* * *

Hidden in the shadows, assassin kept a close eye on lasting fights. He was not impressed by his associates' efforts. Fools. Theirs only task was to distract companions of orange"haired Shinigami and gave him a clear shot. Assassin growled irritated. Slowly, carefully he aimed at his target. He hissed when his finger suddenly stirred, and his sight become blured. Damn! Why was his body not cooperating? He managed to press trigger and arrow glided in Shinigami's direction. Then suddenly his weapon was knock out of his hand and he found himself looking into pair of blue"sky eyes. Stranger smirked.  
"Who are you?" assassin managed to say only.

* * *

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo called seeing blue-haired Arrancar sitting nonchalantly on a rock with body of assassin laying not far from the spot.

"Took you long enough, Ichigo." Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez smirked.

"Look who's talking." Kurosaki smirked in return.

Through this few months their acquaintance was as unstable as it's possible, but somehow Ichigo has learned to trust Grimmjow. It wasn't the same hum... Arrancar as back then. And Grimmjow?  
He was never able to keep his distance from Ichigo, anyway.

Ukitake, Matsumoto and Kyouraku were silent (but still understandably wary about the newcomer) while listening to two warrior's conversation when suddenly Byakuya flash stepped  
gracefully on the ground beside Ukitake.  
"Byakuya?"

Dark-haired captain ignored him temporary, cautiously watching Ichigo and Grimmjow.  
"What has occurred here?" Byakuya asked, startling Jyuushiro.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo suddenly raised his voice, focusing everyone's attention on him.

"It's was a guess." said Grimmjow, looking bored.

"You could at least ask him some questions before you killed him." Ichigo grimaced at dead assassin's corpse. Grimmjow must broke his neck, Ichigo realized. Indeed, assassin's head was tilted at strange angle.

"What for? Stop bitching! Here."  
Grimmjow throw to Ichigo some object taken from defeated enemy. Ichigo raised his hand to catch it but someone's hand grabbed his wrist, interrupting his action, which resultated in object hitting Ichigo right in centre of his forehead.

"Ow...Byakuya! What was that for?" he yelled seeing cold captain at his side.

Object fell on the ground and instantly disintegrated, but not before Ichigo noticed symbol placed on it. Yari clan's symbol. What they could possibly want with him?

Byakuya pulled Ichigo back, away from Grimmjow. Ukitake thought about helping his lieutenant, and looked at Shuunsui, but his friend only shook his head.

"You're not welcome here." Byakuya said looking coldly at the Arrancar.

"What's your problem, old man? Fucking jealous?" Grimmjow grinned mockingly.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.  
"Leave before I make you leave." Byakuya's hand threateningly moved to his Zanpaktou's handle.

Grimmjow only smirked and looked away, not moving from his place. Ichigo struggled his wrist free out of Byakuya's strong hold.  
"Byakuya! Grimmjow is here because I asked him to."

Byakuya considered Ichigo's words only for moment, trying to subdue his anger. No Arrancar was allowed to move around his mansion, no matter whose acquaintance he'd be.

"Ichigo?" Ukitake went forward, frowning.

"I'm sorry for this chaos, Ukitake-taichou. " Ichigo pointed at blue-haired Arancar "He's the one I've been talking you about.

* * *

Sorry, beta-reading is still in-progress.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ever since the second assassination attempt Renji was following him around like a lost puppy, which irritated Ichigo to no end. He could take care of himself.

"Where're ya goin'?"

Ichigo hissed. Damn Renji, a mother hen.  
"The regular."  
Renji has known about Ichigo's daily attempts in making lives of souls living in Soul Society easier so why was he asking, anyway?  
"YOU are NOT going." Ichigo emphasized, seeing that Renji was about to follow him again.

"If I'm not goin' ... then you're not goin' too!" Renji exploded, instantly losing patiance.

Ichigo blinked.

"You can't..."

"I can and I will. Holy shit Ichigo, are ya that stupid? I'll even tie ya up if I had to!"

A threat? Vein popped on Ichigo's forehead.  
"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Hey! That's my line!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Look Ichigo. It'd be unwise for ya to leave now Seireitei." said Renji suspiciously calmly, earning himself Ichigo's surprised, disbelieving glance.

"I am always doing this."

"But now it's different. You're the target. Ya can't just disregard 2 assassination attempts on your life in the space of one week!"

"I've been through worse. It's no big deal." Ichigo said nonchalantly and Renji frowned.  
"What is it, Renji? Byakuya made you responsible for protecting me?" Ichigo smirked but then he saw Renji's face. "He did?"

"Well, yeah... I mean, no! No, of course not! I dunno what are ya talkin' 'bout." said Renji not looking Ichigo in the eyes.

"He wouldn't get his revenge this way because I didn't believe him back then, when he said that he is seeing Rukia everywhere, would he?"

Renji sweatdropped. "Rukia in the bushes! Rukia in the bushes!" he thought, only partially aware that his face must have weird expression because it was scaring the hell out of Ichigo.

"Gah! Renji, mind your own buissness!" Ichigo's temper gave in again.

"I am."

Ichigo send him a glare.

"Look... If Rukia'd be here, she'd be doin' the same." said Renji.

Ichigo eyes softened. Renji too, has had hard time with Rukia's missing.  
"Don't say this as if you'd believe that she's gone forever. We'll find her. We've been always good at playing things by ear."

Renji looked at him seriously for a long time before he smiled.  
"Whateva' ya say, Strawberry."

Vein popped on Ichigo's forehead again.  
"And don't call me that!"

Renji's smile widened as he reached with his hand to ruffle the other's hair.

"Ano, Renji ... Do you want to have drink with me?"

* * *

Flashback

Small crowd consisting of 6th division members surrounded Byakuya.  
"Sir. Our sources say that there are disturbances in Seiken district! We are waiting for your orders!" reported Byakuya's 3rd seat.

"We'll send recognition squad immediately. Rukia, make sure all the captains are notified of the situation." Byakuya added, noticing in gathering his sister.

"Yes, nii-sama."

Byakuya swirled around to leave but instead he stopped in mid of move and blinked. What was Rukia doing here, at 6th division quarters and in this exact moment?  
He looked to the place Rukia was standing just a moment ago and found it empty. Byakuya rubbed his temple. It was really starting to get tiresome.

End of flashback

* * *

"Have I told you about my new romance novel ideas, yet?"

Nanao's eyes narrowed but Shunsui didn't pay attention to his fukutaichou manacing face expression. "Why are you here, captain? " Nanao pushed up her glasses.

"It's much quieter here, than at ours quarters." said Shunsui good"naturedly looking around in search of appropriate place for a nap.

"Quieter?"

"Yoruichi-saaama! " Soi Fon's sudden yell interrupted them.

Nanao looked expectantly at her captain, who smiled at her widely in answer.

"My bad."

Soi Fon noticed them and flash stepped to the place they were standing.  
"We have to raise the alarm! Lady Yoruichi is missing!"

"Yare, yare. What am I supposed to say to her?" said Kyoraku quietly to Nanao, while smiling lopsidedly at nervous Soi Fon. " Yoruichi is accompaning Ichigo-kun."

Nanao was not impressed. "Why are you asking me?"

Kyoraku smiled, slightly embarrassed when another: "Yoruuuuichi-sama!" went through air.  
Suddenly Shunsui felt powerfull reiatsu raising somewhere behind him.

"That reiatsu..."

Nanao and Shunsui turned slowly their heads to look behind them.  
"Cap... Captain Kuchiki!"

* * *

Byakuya concentrated on flash stepping, refusing to think that Ichigo could have gone already.  
It didn't take long for him to arrive at 13th division's quarters. There! He recognized from far slender profile of Ichigo's taichou - Ukitake, looking thoughtful. "Where is Kurosaki?"

"Oh, Byakuya." said Jyuushiro looking at 6th division captain as if seeing him for the first time in his life "He's already left."

He's been late. Ichigo went after Rukia and recognition squad against Supreme commander's will. Byakuya send Ukitake"taichou irritated glance. He thought better of him.  
"You allowed for this?"

White-haired captain nodded, surprised by amount of angry in Byakuya's voice.  
"I gave him a free hand."

"Does he went alone?"

"No, he was joined by his friends Yoruichi Shihouin and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"The Arrancar." Byakuya stated simply. He should have known. There was no such force in Seireitei that could hold up young lieutenant from protecting this that he cared for.  
Byakuya turned sharply on his heel and strode away in effort to hide his expression from Jyuushiro.  
"You just won't listen to anyone, will you ... Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya closed his eyes and small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

A drop of sweat ran down Renji's temple. His adversary was tough, insensitive. A hard nut to crack. Renji's muscles were failing him. He was stuck in the place. It's gonna be a massacre. Renji didn't think that he'll die this way. His hand stirred.

It's all started with Matsumoto who as Renji suspected, has spread the rumor (damn her!). And Renji was only carring out order given him by captain Kuchiki " he was supposed to keep an eye on Ichigo. Matsumoto, for some reason invented that watching over Ichigo, included watching him as he was sleeping. In the same room. In the same bed, to be exact.  
But that's not all. By making use of all the confusion, that was created, Ichigo left Seireitei, heading for Seiken district. Alone.  
Renji sighed. Captain Kuchiki would kill him if he ever heard the news. Captain Kuchiki WILL kill him.

So now Renji had to deal with the most difficult task in his live. He hesitantly lifted up his hand, preparing to...  
"Open the damn door, already!" he heard impatient voice somewhere from his right.

* * *

That's it - two chapters, because I don't think I'll be updating anytime soon. Anyway, tell me what you think. Gently, of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Flashback

Renji was a simple person. He was walking through life (and death) without any real need to know why the world worked the way it did or if there was really something like fate. Or what was Rukia doing in bushes outside of Kuchiki mansion. Wait, what?

Surely enough, in bushes 5 feets from where he was standing he saw Rukia's dark head. He would have left to give Rukia some privacy (after all he couldn't tell what was she doing there) but then Rukia have noticed him and without any warning hauled him in the bushes with her.

"Ru.."

"Shhh." Rukia becalmed him. "There."  
Rukia pointed at something and Renji followed her line of vision, noticing Ichigo coming into view, feets away. Apparently Ichigo wanted to talk with captain Kuchiki, who was currently standing near his favourite pond with pedigree carps at the entrance of his house. As far as Renji could tell, the captain was in very bad mood.  
"Ichigo? What the hell is he doin' here?" Renji straightened to approach young lieutenant but Rukia stopped him.

"Wait, Renji."

"What are ya doin'? Kuchiki-taichou will eat him for breakfast!"

"Just watch."

Renji obediently went silent and watched as Ichigo made his way to place where Byakuya was standing, as well as their short conversation.

"Now I'm sure of it, Renji!" Rukia bursted once Ichigo and Byakuya were out of range of hearing them (Byakuya went back to Kuchiki mansion and Ichigo flash stepped right before their eyes).

"Hm? Sure of what?" asked Renji absolutely clueless.

"I've been following him secretly for a week and I'm pretty sure that ... my brother is in love with Ichigo!"

"Wha...?"

"You saw them. You saw nii"sama's face after Ichigo left." Rukia said slowly as if explaining something to a little child. "And .."

"What is it?"

"Nii"sama put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder!"

"He did it after defeatin' captain Amagai, too." said Renji thinking deeply "And ... Wait a sec! Just 'cuz he's touching him doesn't mean that he's in love with him!" Renji yelled bewildered.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled at Renji making him look at her sharply "Have you ever seen nii-sama beeing friendly with anybody besides me?" asked Rukia with a large dose of pride.

"Well ... No." said Renji slowly.

"Oh Renji! If we'd be able to get this two together, they would make the most beautifull couple in Seireitei." said Rukia, her eyes two stars. Renji tried to deal with thought that his captain could have hots for Ichigo, when Rukia's words reached him.  
"Wait! What do ya mean by "we"? "

Rukia turned to him.  
"You wouldn't left everything on my head, would you?" she asked looking closely at Renji.

Renji blushed.  
"I... I don't think I'm gonna be much of help. Hey! Stop pushin' me!" he protested when Rukia started hauling him in direction of Kuchiki mansion.

* * *

Captain Kuchiki and Ichigo... Who'd thought? Renji shrugged and concentrated on arranging plates. "It puts me in rather difficult position."

"What's going on, Renji?" asked Rukia while putting the flowers to the vase and seeing Renji's face "You look ... uncertain."

"Are ya surprised? One of them is my captain and the other friend. If somethin' goes wron'..." Renji frowned.

"I haven't thought about this." Rukia admitted.

In the end nothing came out of theirs scheme. Ichigo was busy, rumors about disturbs in Seiken appeared and everything has gone straight to hell.

End of flashback.

* * *

Bad feelings wouldn't leave him since Ichigo's depart. He squeezed in his hand Ichigo's lieutenant badge. He recalled the way his and Ichigo's hands met, when his lieutenant was giving him that token, the warmth of Ichigo's skin... And his words.

_"You must let me go, captain."_

The same and still different. Does he, Ukitake again made a mistake, letting Ichigo go, as he did back then with Kaien?

_"Let me go."_

Does his decision again would have result in another, close to him person's death? He should go with Ichigo. Damn his pride and all the duties. He should be with him. It was his resposibility to look after his subordinates! It was his responsibility to look after his... loved ones!

Jyushiro started coughing.

"Yare, yare. What are you doing here at the cold?" he heard Shunsui's deep voice somewhere from behind him. He looked back at his friend.

Shunsui has known this expression. Guilt, fear, anger, hurt. He and only he has seen it already. Many years ago. He sighed.  
"Beating yourself up isn't going to help anybody. Ichigo-kun will be all right." he tried to console his friend.

"I hope you're right," said Jyuushiro quietly before coughing once more. "Because if..."

"Come now. Breath."

* * *

Ichigo was looking around curiously. The region that they were approaching had to be ... interesting, judging from what he heard about it ... aaaand from the amount of glittering in sun bones, that they were passing.  
"Damn. We're screwed." he thought, seeing one, particulary big skeleton.  
He refused to think what could kill such a giant creature.

"You might not believe it but this region was beautiful once," said Yoruichi, seeing Ichigo's face "But for a long time now is persistently open to Menos Grande's attacks and therefore got deserted, with exception of few settlements."

"Menos Grande?" thought Ichigo "Why Gotei 13 didn't do anything to get rid of them? Did they simply dismiss it?"

"We called it fucking "Playground". " Grimmjow smirked almost ... nostalgically.

"Unfortunately, since this place could become strategic point," Yoruichi continued "Gotei 13 couldn't simply pretend that it has ceased to exist. That's why they were so eager to send recognition squad here."

Yoruichi frowned.  
"Central 46 were the ones that ordered to evacuate residents and even seal particulary dangerous part of the region. We may be forced to break those seals. It it possible only for Shinigami with large reiatsu."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.  
"Maybe the Yari clan was after it from the begining?"

"To burgle there?" Grimmjow tossed his head back in disbelievieng "They're fucking suicides?"

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi.  
"Is it possible that they first spread rumors about disturbs and then forced recognition squad to break the seals? And if so, what they are searching there?" he asked, surprising Yoruichi.

"That would mean that Byakuya's informations came orginally from them?" thought Grimmjow smugly "He won't be fucking happy. The better for me. Nothing would humour me more than chance to kick his conceited ass. Well, maybe except for kicking Ichigo's ass. But that will have to wait."

"I don't know. There is nothing valuable there. Seiken district IS, as I mentioned strategic point, but taking over whole terrain, including the sealed part, would be too much task for them, despite their influences." Yoruichi looked in the distance for a moment, not really seeing anything "I think we won't like what we'll find there."

"Yoruichi-san?" Yoruichi looked up, hearing Ichigo's voice "Let's go."

Uh-oh. Ichigo was wearing that determined expression again. We're heading for trouble.

End of chapter 3

Phew! It took less time than I thought it would.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Despite all her efforts she still couldn't unravel it. What the Yari clan was truly after? If they have wanted to get in sealed terrain, why attack Ichigo?

Yoruichi met Yari Reikou once. He was still boy back then, aspiring to join Shino Academy. He failed all tests, but stubbornly still tried, time after time. He never succeed. In the end he used his ambitions to restore his clan's old greatness. Loved by few, hated by all of the others, he never got married. But could he really be behind all of this? - Yoruichi in her cat form sighed. They needed reliable informations. Badly.  
She stopped.

"What the hell, Yoruichi? Don't tell me, we're lost!"

"Be patient. We're close to the village, that I told you about."

"But that's what you said last time!"

Cat-Yoruichi jumped deftly on nearby rock and from there on Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo looked at her reluctantly, cocking his head to side.  
"Oi! Get off! I won't carry you, you're heavy. Go bother Grimmjow. Kitten probably gets along better with another kitten." Ichigo smirked.

Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"Ha ha, very funny, Ichigo." he growled.

"You're carring around that massive sword of yours and you think I'm heavy?" Yoruichi inquired.

"That's different."

"Ichigo," Yoruichi started, switching to that mentorial tone of her. "Now, that we're close to reach our destination, we must be double careful. People living here don't like Shinigami. If... Ichigo!"

Ichigo almost jumped up when Yoruichi yelled into his ear.  
"What?"

"You weren't paying attention. As usual you have no respect for personages."

"I would have some respect if you ... could stop playing with Zangetsu's strap now, please?" Ichigo said through gritted teeth, looking ready to throw off Yoruichi. "It not gives you much authority. Anyway, what do you suggest? Should I camouflage myself?"

"Yeah, try to melt into a crowd." amused Yoruichi adviced, smacking for one more time fabric strap attached to Zangetsu's hilt.

Ichigo left eye twitched. Yoruichi laughed.

"Just stick with us and everything will be fine."

"And don't touch anything. Unless we allow you to." Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo made a face and send glare at Yoruichi, as if it was all her fault.

"Hm?" Yoruichi suddenly jumped down on ground and cocked her ears.

"Yoruchi-san?"

"I heard something. Listen, again!"

Ichigo exchanged looks with Yoruichi.  
"Is that a music?"

"What are you talking about? I don't hear a shit." Grimmjow grumbled.

Ichigo and Yoruichi were silent for moment.

"The village..."

"Yeah, yeah. The village that you told us about. Well, let's go. Maybe there, will be something to kill." Grimmjow rushed forward. "It's fucking boring here."

Ichigo sighed. Yoruichi looked at him.  
"I've been wondering. Everyone know that Arrancars aren't or rather weren't very fond of risking their necks for someone. I wonder how you were able to convince him to help us." she said in intimate tone.

Ichigo blushed, against himself.  
"What are you talking about?" He sighed impatiently and quickly went after Grimmjow, not noticing smile on Yoruichi's snout.

* * *

Following the sound Ichigo, Yoruichi and Grimmjow found themselves on small clearing. They stopped abruptly when they've noticed a lone kid playing on some strange instrument. Ichigo stepped forward.  
"Hey, what..."  
Suddenly he felt lots of, but minor reiatsu approaching them.

"Shiro, get away from them!" he heard yell and in front of the kid old but broad"shouldered man apppeared. The man was soon joined by some others.

"Who are you?" leader of the crowd asked Kurosaki. "Shinigami?"

"Look, we don't want ... Hey!"  
Ichigo had to dodge when man brandished at him with his weapon.  
"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo was forced to jump away again and smash opponent's weapon. He hit another enemy in the neck with the hilt of his Zanpaktou, making him loose conscious and gracefully swirled around, whacking yet one more adversary.  
He looked back at Grimmjow and Yoruichi. The first one was swinging his tail with anger while the other was watching him, but other than that doing nothing. No, wait. It was the other way around.  
Ichigo looked back at his 4th opponent, who was currently busy trying to cut off his (Ichigo's) head.  
"Gah! Enough!"  
Ichigo's spiritual pressure washed over surroundings. Its magnitude forced everyone, except for Yoruichi and Grimmjow, to their knees.

"You gotten weaker, or I imagine things?" Grimmjow smirked, joining Ichigo and standing tall and menacingly near him.

"Shut up."

"We don't want any troubles here." Yoruichi stepped forward, near now scared and confused people. "We just need some informations."

"And we don't want anything in common with Shinigami," leader of the crowd declared "They weren't interested in us or helpful ever since they sealed their own mistakes so why the sudden change now? Liars, they promised us protection! We were fools to believe them."

Yoruichi sighed.  
"Ichigo, wait with Grimmjow for me on the brink of the forest."

"If you think I'll leave you here with them..."

"You're in the way. Go now. I'll be fine."

Ichigo sighed and slowly moved back. "Let's go, Grimmjow."  
"Stop ordering me around, you damn moron."

Yoruichi looked at still anxious people. Her golden eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo, lieutenant of the 13th Division is expected to appear in person before Supreme Commander."

Hearing this announcement Kyoraku looked at his white-haired "partner-in-crime". What now? Ichigo was still absent. If Yama-jii-san learns about all of this, he will smack them with that big cane of his. Kyoraku gulped. Desperate times call for desperate measures.  
"Sasakibe Choujirou!" his outburst surprised Jyuushiro.

"Yama-jii-san's lieutenant?"

"Yes, him. We could convince him to keep the old man busy. That would gave us the time we need."

"Until Ichigo doesn't return." Ukitake nodded and smiled. " Let's try."

* * *

"How long it's supposed to take her?"

"Stop pacing. It's pissing me off."

Not paying attention to Grimmjow's complains, Ichigo walked his treaded path again.

Grimmjow growled, reached and forcefully pulled Ichigo down, close to his body, settling him on his lap. Ichigo blushed when he felt something _hard_ poking at him through the Arrancar's pants. Grimmjow's hand has found its way into Ichigo's kosode. Grimmjow moved his hips as much as he could while sitting, rubbing himself against Ichigo's firm ass.

Coming at last to his senses, Ichigo stood up abruptly.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"It's always turning me on when I see you crushing pests." Grimmjow smirked but his voice was low and filled with lust "You're too good to belong to that Byakuya"asshole. I could break you and hear you begging me to stop while I..."

"Shut up! You gotten worse, or what? What do you want?"

"I don't mind you being distrustful, it makes you even more appealing, but for fuck's sake Ichigo, don't be a moron. I waited long enough. Don't get me confused with those pathetic friends of yours. What I want?" Grimmjow looked straight into Ichigo's eyes. "You."

"You want...?" Ichigo tensed and send him a glare. "Make up your mind, Grimmjow. First you want to fight, then you saying something like this."

Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo, again have had that aura of self-confidence, unreachableness, maybe even arrogance around him. Winning over someone like this, makes victory even more sweetier. Grimmjow let his gaze wander over Ichigo's body, just as many time before. Yes... sweetier.

Grimmjow got up and stretched.  
"Nnnh! Let's fight. Or let's fuck. I don't care as long as your attention is on me."

Ichigo stubbornly looked away. "Screw you."

At this moment, something swatted Grimmjow's leg and the Arrancar looked down. The brat that they seen earlier?

"Um, mister...?"

Grimmjow, not especially gently, lifted kid by collar to his eye-level.  
"What are you doing here, brat? We're fucking busy."

"I was chasing after Monster when I run into you and I fell over and ..."

Ichigo sweatdropped.  
"You can put him down now, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow simply opened his hand and kid fall onto the ground like ripe pear.

"Are you all right.. Shiro, right?" Ichigo recollected kid's name and helped him get up. "A monster, huh?" he asked, afraid that kid's about to cry. "What it looks like? It's not Menos Grande, right?"

"Well, Monster is big, blue, very old and has tail."

Grimmjow growled at Ichigo, when orange-haired warrior smiled and pointed at him.

"That's him, all right!"

"No, no." Shiro denied. "Monster is much more angry."

Ichigo sighed. The kid was making up.

"Monster lives in caves, far from here to the west. I visit him often."

"You are venturing that far?" Ichigo was silent for moment. "Hey, have you seen somwhere here short, dark"haired girl in clothes like mine, maybe?"

The kid shook his head.

"Nee-chan wears similar clothing and she's short and blonde."

"Where is your nee-chan?"

"I shouldn't tell you. Daddy will be angry."

"You're sad, now." Shiro noticed Ichigo's expression "Nee-chan is always sad, too. Kid looked up at Ichigo with tears in his eyes."

"I'm not sad!" Ichigo smiled widely as to prove it "Please don't make a scene. I'll do what you want."

At this words, smile lit up little one's face.

"Will you play with me and Monster?"

"What the hell... Why does it always have to be me?" Ichigo sulked.

"We could avoid it but you had to be stubborn and follow some stupid sound." Grimmjow patted Ichigo's stomach with palm of his hand, intentionally forgeting that he was the one that rushed forward, back then.  
The brat they've met sticked out his tongue at him, while hiding behind Ichigo's leg and Grimmjow growled. What the hell it wanted from him?

"Sorry. In Seireitei you won't hear music too often." Ichigo said, insolently taking Grimmjow's empty seat.

"Your point?"

Hollows weren't able to appreciate beauty entirely, much less something as fleeting as music.

"ICHIGO!" the kid yelled straight into Ichigo's ear, estimating that Ichigo was ignoring him for too long.

Vein popped up on Ichigo's forehead. What's this thing with yelling straight into his ear anyway? He was hearing quite well! "Why, you little..."

"Step away from the child." someone said suddenly and from darkness a lone silhouette advanced.

End of chapter 4

Everyone! Thanks for reviews! Yoroshiku!  
Also sorry about all the mistakes, spelling mistake and so on "."'. I promise to work on my English. Sometime in the future :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What were you thinking, pretty boy?"

Ichigo sighed. Great, another one with attitude. As if Grimmjow wasn't enough.

_When Randome came out of that forest, Ichigo thought nothing of her. Oh sure, from her appearance and behavior it was obvious that she's Shiro's "nee-__chan". Ichigo really expected that she'll try protect Shiro against strangers. He didn't expect however, that "nee-__chan" will prove to be Shinigami. Very talented, for that matter. And noisy, now that she was back to herself._

"Kurosaki, once this all ends, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

_She was resembling Ichigo Hiyori. Unfortunately._

"Know your place. Stupid Shinigami, owns me a good fight, too." Grimmjow smirked putting his hands on his hips (which was better than putting them on Ichigo's hips, at least for Ichigo).  
"No way! I'm gonna fight him first and you can have remainders."  
"Say fucking again?" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and around his hand red light of Cero has lightened.  
"Isaidremainders!"  
"What?" this time both Grimmjow and Ichigo blinked and asked simultaneously.  
"Arrrgh!"

_It wasn't this way before. When Randome attacked him back then, there was apathy visible in her eyes. Despite missing Zanpaktou, her skills were great, but she herself was confused, hesitant and sad. It was almost as if she was looking for death by Ichigo's hands._

_Randome's apathy went away once she learned that while she and Ichigo were fighting, Shiro was kidnapped. The change in her attitude was volte_"_face and absolutely astonishing. Worry about Shiro has given her strenght back._

_With Shiro missing, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Randome have decided to join forces. In breaks between chasing and yelling Randome explained that her apathy was result of betrayal and loss of her Zanpaktous that she suffered month ago, when she refused to help Yari Reikou in destroying seals guarding part of Seiken district._  
"_I was foolish to gave my loyalty to him._  
_Until now she was in hiding (because of Reikou and because of hate towards Shinigami that people in Seiken have shared), getting her strenght back with the help of one of inhabitants and Shiro, of course._

_Apparently, Randome's took a shine to Ichigo more than it might have seemed. Information that he gave her (about Reikou beeing somewhere near and intending to open seals again, this time with the use of recognition squad) could be very reason of this._

_Shiro's abduction (along with famines all over the world, bad weather and few others) Ichigo, Grimmjow and Randome together recognized as Reikou's doing. Deciding this, Randome declared that she might know where members of recognition squad (and hopefully Shiro) are keep in prison._

_ However, defence forces here were strong so Yoruichi's sudden arrival was helpful, to say at least._

_

* * *

_"Ichigo, free the prisoners!"  
Helping recognition squad to get free, Ichigo was hoping that Rukia'd be among them. However, luck wasn't on his side. Ichigo ordered recognition squad to head forward and looked around.  
"Where is she?" he thought desperately.

Neither he, Grimmjow, Yoruichi or Randome knew that they're observed by enemy - Yari Reikou.  
"So this is Byakuya Kuchiki's beloved?" Reikou's curiosity got the better of him, and because of it he's been noticed by Ichigo at last.

"I know you are there. Come out, now!"

Keeping his head, Reikou did as he was told, moving towards four warriors.

He was blond, skinny and surprisely young.  
"Reikou!"  
"Where's Shiro and Rukia?" Ichigo demanded immediately.

Reikou concentrated his attention on Randome first.  
"So those are your new companions?" his voice was high and irritating. "I thought better of you... sister. You're nothing but disgrace to our clan."

"Sister? I thought you're Shiro's sister?" Ichigo asked Randome.

"I feel more kinship with Shiro than with him ever!" Randome tensed, sending a glare at Reikou. "You betrayed me and left for die, brother!" The word "brother" in her mouths sounded with unmistakeable contempt and hate.

Reikou snickered and his eyes shifted to Ichigo, who was looking at him with anger, getting ready to attack him. True, he was interesting boy, but Byakuya's attraction to him was something incomprehensible for Reikou.

"Where's Rukia and Shiro?" Ichigo repeated.

Reikou reached his hand to touch Ichigo in mock gesture of calming but Grimmjow grabbed his hand before he made a contact.  
"You have too many hands? Ichigo is mine. Remember that, fucker." Grimmjow whispered deadly seriously.

Hideous crunch sounded and Reikou pulled back, nursing his broken hand. He smiled, despite that he was wheezing heavily.  
"Well, then. I had other plans for you, but I guess you could be usufull this way too." he said. "If you want to ever see Rukia Kuchiki and Shiro Ko alive again, you'll do what I'll tell you. In Mayuri's laboratory is guarded certain object. I want to have it."

"We could always kill him." Grimmjow growled impatiently, turning to others. "Or make him to talk."

"If you kill me, Shiro and Rukia'll die, too. It's simple as that. I don't care about my life, anyway. Neither theirs."

"No way I'm giving up," Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Rukia and Shiro's life are in our hands."

"How can we be even sure that they're still alive?" Randome hissed at Reikou.

"I wouldn't lie to my own sister, would I?" Reikou smirked. Ichigo's hatred towards him has grew at this.  
"Stupid jerk." he thought.

Yoruichi also glanced at Reikou.  
"Answer me first, what is the reason behind all of your actions?"

"Reason? Revenge, of course. Revenge on Byakuya Kuchiki."

"You want to dirty him?" Ichigo frowned.

"I want to weaken him and then kill him... with a hammer."

"Ha.. hammer?"

"So he'd suffer humilitation even after his own death." Reikou smiled as if the idea was funny for him.

"What is hammer?" asked Grimmjow suddenly curious.

"You want your revenge to be done, and still you're saying that you're not caring about your life?" Yoruichi shook her head in disbelief.

"You want to try me? Everything is already set in motion."

Ichigo paused, then looked at his friends.  
"Yoruichi?"

Cat-lady sighed.  
"We don't have a choice."

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on everything." Randome decided.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. Good luck. I'll be waiting."

* * *

"We must think of some plan before we go there." Yoruichi looked at her two companions.

"Do we need one?" Grimmjow frowned, almost resentful.

"Yes. They won't simply give us the object."

"Fine. I'll cause a ruckus and attract their attention. It'll help you get to Mayuri's lab unseen." Ichigo decided with his usual self-confidence, grasping Zangetsu's hold.

Yoruichi nodded.  
"Good. We meet here in 20 minutes."

"How about goodbye sex?" Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo.

"Man, you're stubborn." Ichigo sighed.

"Don't tell me you're not wondering what it would feel like to have me inside you." Grimmjow moved his face closer to Ichigo's.

"Nope. No, I can't say I am."

"Heh. Who's fucking stubborn now?" Grimmjow shifted. "Try not to get yourself killed."

"Same goes for you. See you in 20 minutes." Using his extraordinary speed Ichigo vanished before their eyes.

* * *

"There is only one ryoka but abated troops are no match against him."

"Ryoka?"  
Byakuya lifted his head, hearing this news. Then he heard something else.

"KUROSAKI! You're dead!"

Ichigo actually _laughed_ before deftly dodging, his coat dancing around him.  
"That was close." thought Ichigo grinning. Hitsugaya's ice dragon missed him by a hair's breadth.  
Pushing captains' berserker buttons maybe wasn't especially wise (more like insane) but damn.. it felt great!

"Move aside, shrimp! Ichigo's mine!" Zaraki Kenpachi yelled and attacked with his jagged Zanpaktou. Ichigo blocked the cut.

"It looks like you're having fun, King." Ichigo's Hollow also made his appearence known.

"Yeah. How about we spice party up?" Ichigo said and brought his Hollow mask on.

* * *

"Unauthorized? Who does he thinks he is?" Renji's face was almost as red as his hair.  
Hisagi passed over his friend's complaining in silence. Everyone have knew that Yamamoto Genryuusai could be real pain in the ass sometimes.  
Hisagi and Renji were walking down the Seireitei's street (with Renji making himself complete idiot) when suddenly shadow went past them. Wait, Renji has knew that shadow.  
"Ichigo! What are ya doin', idiot?"

"Sorry! Don't have time!"

Renji looked after Ichigo's dissapearing silhouette. Moment later, he heard heavy footsteps from behind him. He turned around and ... barely managed to dodge collision with, apparently chasing after Ichigo, captain Kenpachi.  
"What the...?" asked Renji, coughing because of dust, which was left by Kenpachi.  
"Are you okay?" Hisagi joined Renji, concerned about his friend. Then, he also looked after his fellow Shinigami "What is all this about? Is Rangiku cooking again?"

Vein popped out on Renji's forehead.  
"They just..."  
Crowd of angry Shinigami with furious Hitsugaya leading the way, passed them, jogged Renji in process and somehow red-haired lieutenant ended face to face with smilling Unohana Retsu.  
"Do you need help, Abarai-fukutaichou?"

Even long after whole incident Renji still couldn't explain why he jumped on Hisagi's hands just then.

* * *

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Oh, shit. Byakuya has found him.  
"Stay where you are, Kurosaki." Byakuya ordered.

Ichigo sighed. As if he had some choice with Byakuya's released Zanpaktou blocking his way. Ichigo send a glare at Kuchiki, pulling off his Hollow mask.  
"Look Byakuya, I don't have time for this. I have to deliver something to Yari Reikou if we ever want to see Rukia alive again."

Byakuya's grey eyes narrowed.  
"What did he say to you?" he demanded.

"You've been right about suspecting him. He hates you, just doesn't want to tell why."

Byakuya was silent for a long moment. Rukia's life was in danger and Ichigo was trying to help her while he, Byakuya ... It made him think about that time when Ichigo came to Seireitei for the first time.

"And so the circle closed." Byakuya thought with bitterness.  
Will he be able this time to change fate not only Rukia's but his own, too?

"He blames me for taking privileges... and the one person, that should, by his opinion, belong to him."

"Who?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask.

"Hisana." Byakuya said in low voice and looked away from Ichigo.

"He loved her?"

Byakuya nodded.  
"That's why he wants to punish me... by hurting those I care about the most." Byakuya looked straight into Ichigo's eyes.

"You mean..."

"Do you enjoing pushing my control to its absolute limit, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked, suddenly angry "Don't expect me to say it aloud." he moved closer to Ichigo. Desire and something else, something intense, that Ichigo couldn't name, flashed in his eyes.

"Byakuya."

"From the day I saw you my life has turned into a disaster, but still I'm unable to free myself from you... I won't restrain myself anymore."  
With this, Byakuya's warm lips closed on Ichigo's. Ichigo tensed for a moment, but then he gave in, responding to Byakuya's pleading and desperate kisses. He felt hands on his waist pulling him closer to Byakuya's strong body. He closed his eyes, when he felt tongue slipping past his lips.

"Byakuya has some unexpected skills." Ichigo thought with amusement.  
At last Byakuya pulled back, leaving Ichigo breathless.  
Ichigo gazed for a moment into Byakuya's unguarded eyes before putting his head on Kuchiki's shoulder, feeling suddenly tired by all that has happened but incredibly safe in Byakuya's embrace. It was so long since he felt that safe. Byakuya's long hair tickled him when the man moved his head to kiss Ichigo's brow gently.  
"What's going to happen now?" Ichigo asked, content. Then he suddenly moved out of Byakuya's arms (much to Kuchiki's disappointment), feeling ashamed of his question. They needed to save Rukia and Shiro, it was obvious. And after that ... they will have to see what the future holds.

End of chapter 5

To lara5170: I hope this chapter did answer some of your questions. I know the story gets to be confusing, but try to be patient, ok? Everything will be gradually explained.

To Kittens-Are-Fluffy: Got you! :)

As usual, thank you for reviews! You're great!


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback

"Have you seen Ichigo, Renji?" Rukia looked up at Renji, who leaned against the doorway casually and sighed.  
"Weeell, I thought Kenpachi was hittin' on him so I ... kinda, got into argue with him and since I couldn't tell him the true reason I reproached him for beein' way too trustin'. Bastard hit the roof."

Rukia sighed.  
"Renji. How long do you think nii-sama is planning to keep it up? Ichigo may be oblivious but it won't be long before someone snaps him up right under nii-sama's perfect nose."

"Have someone on your mind particulary?"

Rukia looked down.  
"Hmm. I've seen the way Hisagi-san was looking at Ichigo. And you've said yourself that Kenpachi-taichou is interested. And maybe my captain," Rukia's expression darkened. Poor captain. "And ..."

"Alright, enough already. I understand."

"I don't know about Isane." Rukia was continuing as if she hasn't heard anything Renji said. "It might be easier to count the people with clean intentions..."

"Rukia, enough!" yelled Renji, making Rukia look up at him abruptly.  
"Renji looks upset." she thought.

"Sorry."

Renji nodded, acknowledging her apology. Then he looked away from her.  
"...When will ya be back?"

"I haven't even set out yet." Rukia said with amusemnt.

Renji scratched his head with embarassment.  
"I know, it's just... I don't think I'm gonna do any good without ya around with this, ... ya know." he waved his hand.

Rukia smiled.  
"I'll be back as soon as it's possible. You won't even notice I'm gone."

End of flashback

Rukia closed her eyes. That was her last talk before she went with recognition squad. Everything have seemed so far away now. Her friends, her brother, Ichigo, Renji...

"I wonder what they're doing now..." Rukia sighed. And stumbled, when someone's hands pushed her forward.

"Get going, clutz!"

Rukia gritted her teeth. If she only wouldn't be tied up... She send a glare at the guard who pushed her. Another guard laughed, seeing this.  
"You ought to watch her. She's tough." he said low but not low enough for other two Rukia's guards not to hear. Ears of the first guard reddened. He lifted up his weapon to inflict hit on Rukia. She was done, anyway. Reikou's orders were clear.

Rukia clenched her eyes, getting ready on incomming hit but then she heard hollow noise and opened her eyes back. The guard was lying flat on a ground and standing above him was...  
"Ichigo..." Rukia's eyes softened at the sight of friend.

The other three guards with loud yells dashed towards Ichigo, but they were no match for him.

"Rukia!" Ichigo smiled at her with that self-confident grin of his, once everything was over.

* * *

"Hang on, I'll free you." Ichigo concentrated on strange constraints that were bounding Rukia's hands. He needed to think of a way to free Rukia without hurting her further. The strange ropes, however, proved to be very durable.

"Use your Zanpaktou." Rukia advised, putting out her bound hands to Ichigo.

"You sure?"

Rukia nodded, then looked away and closed her eyes when Ichigo readied Zangetsu.

"Just watch where you're aiming."

Ichigo raised up Zangetsu... and almost dropped it when Rukia suddenly yelled:  
"Ichigo!"

"What? " Ichigo blinked, trying to regain his composure.

"I'm... No, sorry. Doesn't matter."

Ichigo sweatdropped.  
"Geez..."

The blade came down on constraints, cutting right through them.

"Thanks." Rukia said while massaging her wrists, feeling rush of her blood and reiatsu. "But Ichigo..."

"Oi! What was that for?" Ichigo protested when Rukia unexpectedly smacked him on the back of his head.

"Idiot! What were you thinking, coming here alone?"

Ichigo hung his head, his bangs falling all over his eyes.  
"It's all too familiar."

Rukia smiled.  
"Yes... Yes, it is."

Ichigo looked seriously at her. Rukia felt her face.  
"I'm all rough. Am I bleeding again?"

"Ichigo!"  
Randome, joined by Yoruichi and Grimmjow flashstepped to them, surprising Rukia.  
"I'm sorry. I said I'd have an eye on everything and yet Rukia almost... " Randome said to Ichigo.

"Who's she?" Rukia tried to interrupt.

"Where is Reikou?" Ichigo asked Randome, completely ignoring Rukia's question and pissing her off in process.

"There's no need to panic. I'm right here."  
Reikou was standing few feets from them with two large swords in his hands.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. She was angry that they weren't able to sense Reikou's arrival, again.

Grimmjow smirked when he noticed that one of Reikou's hands was still not exactly fit and obviously was giving him much pain.

"That swords..." Ichigo noticed. "He is holding the Zanpaktous that he has stolen from you, right?"

Randome nodded.  
"Yes. Ichi and Ni. Honestly... I'm disgust by them. They should know better than to listen to him."

Ichigo sweatdropped.  
"Ichi and Ni... you say?"

"I see you wasted your time for freeing her." Reikou looked first at Ichigo, then shortly at Rukia, pointedly ignoring the others.

"You never intended to give us Rukia back!"

"Of course, not." Reikou laughed cruelly. "Byakuya Kuchiki values 4 things in his life: his position, his clan, sister ... and you." Reikou studied Ichigo. "When I told you I want to first weaken him I meant that I want to take away everything he cares about. That's why I send assassins to deal with you. And that's why Rukia Kuchiki MUST die."

"Not so fast. Don't forget we still have this." Yoruichi pulled out the object, that she and Grimmjow have stolen from Mayuri. It looked like bigger version of the instrument that Shiro was playing when Ichigo, Yoruichi and Grimmjow saw him for the first time.

"Ah, yes. I don't need it anymore." Reikou shrugged.

Yoruichi was silent for a moment.  
"Then... you wouldn't care if I destroy it?" she smiled.

For the first time Reikou's face showed hesitantation. However, he recovered quickly.

Next minutes seemed a blur for Rukia. Enemies, lots of them appearing almost out of nowhere, engagementing Ichigo and the others in combat. Someone's weapon hanging over her head (again!). And then strong arms around her.

* * *

Ichigo has seen the situation that Rukia was in and was about to help her but then Byakuya suddenly appeared by Rukia's side. Byakuya grabbed Rukia by the waist and then used flash step again to dodge attack. Once he was sure they're far enough from danger he put her down.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia looked down and noticed the blood that was staining whiteness of Byakuya's glove.

Ichigo instantly assessed the situation and reacted, standing in front of Byakuya and Rukia, shielding them. He looked around, searching for Randome, Grimmjow and Yoruichi in the mass of people surrounding him. To Ichigo's surprise it was Renji who joined him.  
"Guys, are ya alright?" Renji looked back at Rukia and Byakuya, then at Ichigo and then at enemies, whose numerous still was terrible.

"Good, you're here. I'm taking those on the left side and you those on the right." Ichigo forced a grin at Renji, doging an enemy's attack.

"Whaaat?"

Yet, their worries were unnecessary.

Suddenly in front of Ichigo and Renji, 10th division captain Hitsugaya Toushirou with his lieutenant Rangiku, two vice captains: Hisagi Shuuhei and Kira Izuru and two memebers of 11th division: Ikkaku with Yumichika appeared.

"Guys!" Ichigo smiled.

Reikou easily noticed increased amount of the enemy Shinigami.  
"So that's your strenght, Kurosaki Ichigo! They'll be crushed when you'll die."

"That's not going to happen." Ikkaku, Yumichika and Toushirou standed on Reikou's way.

With cavalery's arriving it didn't took long to defeat almost all of the enemies.

Yumichika and Ikkaku pointed their Zanapktous at Reikous's throat threatingly, keeping him in check, despite the fact that left side of Reikou was frozen by Hitsugaya attack.

Randome lifted her hands up not even trying to oppose Rangiku, who took short girl for an enemy.

"Hey, wait! She's a friend!" Ichigo stepped in front of Randome.

Renji turned to Ichigo and exchanged looks with Rangiku.  
"Is she on Shinigami's side?" he asked.

"No, I'm on his side and his side alone." Randome pointed with her head at Ichigo, looking provocatively at Renji.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Ichigo asked red-haired, trying to change the subject.  
Yoruichi flash stepped near Ichigo, also driven by curious.

"Ya wouldn't think that we'd let ya go alone, now would ya?" Renji grinned in reply. "Theoretically only me and captain were supposed to help ya but ..."

"But Renji babbled everything out." Rangiku finished happily.

"Oh. It would explain all that death glares that Byakuya was sending Renji's way." thought Ichigo.

"You're now part of Gotei 13," Toushiro stepped forward. "You shouldn't forget that. I can't believe I just said it." he sighed.

"That's the spirit, captain!" Rangiku gave Toushiro powerful pat on the back.

"We knew something is up when you gave that show back then." Yumichika explained.

Ikkaku only nodded, torn between his "glare war" with Grimmjow and watching Reikou.

"We followed your reiatsu." Hisagi said, stepping closer to Ichigo but looking past him. He lowered his voice. "Ukitake-taichou is sorry but his condition has not allowed him to come here as well."

Worry flared in Ichigo's eyes.  
"How bad is it?"

Hisagi now looked at him, scrutinizingly. "Bad."

Ichigo sweeped his hand over his face. "Fuck." he fought the urge to smash something.

First things first. Ichigo looked around in search of blond fukutaichou.  
"Kira! Both Rukia and Byakuya are seriously hurt. Could you..."

"I'm on it."

Ichigo smiled gratefully.  
"Thanks."

Kira went past Hisagi and Ichigo. He noticed Hisagi's eyes were on Ichigo, trailing over his profile as if searching for something or maybe trying to memorize boy's features. As he neared Byakuya and Rukia, he noticed also that Byakuya looked displeased for some reason.

Ichigo turned serious. "And now..." he turned slowly and stepped forward towards Reikou but suddenly Byakuya blocked him with his arm across his chest.  
"Fell back, Ichigo. I'll punish anyone who besmirches the Kuchiki family's honor." he said, not looking in Ichigo's eyes.

Reikou rolled his eyes. Grimmjow snarled, obviously doubting Byakuya. Rukia frowned, noticing lack of Ichigo's last name in the sentence.

"You..."

"HAHAHAHA!" Reikou's loud but squeaky laugh interrupted Byakuya's saying. "Great Byakuya-sama! Who do you think you are? It's still not enough for you that you took my place in the Academy and my true love!" Reikou choked on his words."But game is not over yet. I'll destroy your life one way or another. I'll take everything you ever cared about." he said with cruel smile. He wasn't holding any weapon but his gaze was as sharp as Zanpaktous, that he took from Randome. "Starting ... with him." Reikou looked at Ichigo (too closely for Byakuya's liking), then back at his mortal enemy. Byakuya faced him with his usual dignity.  
"Such a waste." Reikou smiled with an irony at Byakuya. "I hope you bid him farewell. Then again, I hope you didn't."

Suddenly the ground trembled...

* * *

"I won't let him get away." Byakuya gently lifted Rukia and looked into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo was silent for a moment.

During distraction in the form of unexpected Menos Grandes' attack (that were attracted by deaths of Reikou's helpers) Yumichika and Ikkaku were forced to release their holds on Reikou and therefore he managed to escape, breaking the ice that he was trapped in.

"Nii-sama..."  
Ichigo and Byakuya's eyes shifted to Rukia.

"Rukia, be a good girl and let Kira heal you. Bruises does not fit you." Ichigo said grinning but his eyes were warm. Rukia looked over at Byakuya with begging in her eyes. She slightly shook her head, hoping that her brother won't interpret wrongly this scene (and what exactly Ichigo was thinking, saying something like this?). She noticed, however, that something was amiss. She could almost feel strong connection between Byakuya and Ichigo, that wasn't there before. Could they really...?

Ichigo noticed her look and turned back to Byakuya. He smiled and patted Byakuya on his shoulder.  
"Let us take care of Reikou." he said and next, turned to Yoruichi, not waiting on Byakuya's respose.  
"Yoruichi. You better stay here as well."

"Ichigo..."

"Don't worry," Ichigo smiled "I'll be fine. Renji, Grimmjow let's go."

"Don't order me around, asshole."

"Wait." Randome's voice sounded. "I'm going, too."

Ichigo stopped and looked at her.

"We haven't found Shiro yet. Reikou knows where he is." Randome was highly motivated.

Ichigo nodded.  
"Let's go."

"How do ya plan to find him?" Renji asked, moving hastily.

"I have some place in my mind. If Shiro was saying true we should be close."

End of chapter 6

Aa-ah, it's almost end (I'm happy, though).  
Concerning my style of writing (or rather lack of it) I don't have much to say, except that this is my first story. The more so, I'm glad that some people somewhat liked it or even made an effort to write reviews. It's a great support!


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is it?"

Randome spared a quick glance at Renji, before catching up with Ichigo, who was leading the way. "I think so. You've seen the broken seals, too."

"Eh, I don't know if I excepted something like this."

Following the few hints, they had, Ichigo and the others were able to find the terrain that was sealed by Central 46 and later freed by Reikou. The view wasn't encouraging at all - the ground here was exhausted soil, vegetation sparse and even trees looked sick. Renji was afraid to touch anything at all.

Ichigo turned to Randome, as if trying to say something but he frowned when he noticed a red scarf tied on Randome's arm.  
"Are you hurt?"

"Huh?" Randome followed Ichigo's line of vision. "Oh, no. It's only symbol."

"A symbol?" Renji's voice reached them from behind.

Randome nodded.

"It's Shiro's, isn't it?" Ichigo half asked, half stated, suddenly remembering that he's seen the cloth around the kid's neck.

Randome nodded, again. Then she suddenly stopped, frowning.

This time it was Ichigo, who followed her line of vision.  
Great. More Reikou's mooks. They're obviously coming up.

"They have Shiro!"  
Indeed, behind the enemy lines, near the entrance of some cave, the warriors could see tied up kid.

With quick look at his friends, Ichigo moved through a herd of Reikou's helpers (Renji, Randome and Grimmjow not far behind him), trying to reach Shiro. His moves were precize but economic. However, during the battle Ichigo lost the sight of Shiro. And when they reached the cave's entrance they found no one.

Randome looked at the entrance.  
"You're thinking, what I'm thinking?" she stated to Ichigo.

"That's cheap." Ichigo sighed.

"Ya can say that again." Renji agreed.

"What? What?" Grimmjow was confused.

"The seat of evil." Renji said dryly, confusing Grimmjow even more.

"Let's go." Even while saying this, Ichigo was already moving inside.

* * *

Moving far inside a rocky tunnel they met closed, massive, old-looking doors, separating the rest of the structure.

"Still thinking the kid went here?" Grimmjow remarked.

"'Could be a trap." Renji said, earning himself Randome's glare. "I'm just sayin'."

Ichigo gestured at Renji.

"Ya want me to smash 'em down?" Renji asked.

"No, try to fucking knock." Grimmjow smirked. Renji send a glare at Grimmjow.

Randome stepped forward, past Reji.  
"I'll do this. Hadou # 31! Shakkaho!"

The doors yielded to a brutal strenght and the warriors looked inside. They saw a cave turned into an enormous room, that had dusty shelves of books by the raw rock walls and few tables in the center. The walls of the cave/room were covered with writings and it looked like children'd play here. But most importantly, standing there in the middle of cavern was Reikou, a strange expression on his face.

"Seems, he's lost it at last." said Renji.

"Maybe his brain has fucking frozen?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Don't be so surprised. I've done with running." Three Shinigami and one Arrancar paused, hearing this Reikou's words.

"Where are we?" Randome couldn't help but wonder, looking around the room.

"It's one of Mayuri's old laboratories, sis." Reikou answered. "And that's not the only thing I wanted to show you. Shiro, reveal yourself."

To warriors surprise, suddenly Shiro joined Reikou, appearing from nowhere. He looked lost, confused.

"How did he...?" Renji's eyes narrowed.

"Can't you feel it? Something was fucking shielding him. Still is." Grimmjow growled.

"Give us Shiro back!"

"Shiro, did you practice hard?" Reikou smiled at the kid.

Shiro nodded and obediently put his mouths to the strange instrument, that he was playing when Ichigo, Grimmjow and Yoruichi saw him for the first time. The one that resambled the object, stolen by them from Kurotshuchi's lab in Seireitei.

The music flowed through the air.

Ichigo stiffened. While hearing the music he was able to better and better see initially phantom silhouette of ... something standing by Shiro. Damn, Grimmjow's had right.

The thing... the monster was huge, had proportionally large fangs, blue fur and long tail.

Wait, could be... Of course. Ichigo smacked his forehead. THE "Monster".

When Shiro's music ended, the warriors could not only see the Monster but even hear it.

"What the hell is this?" Renji looked up at the creature.

"Now we're ready." Reikou laughed, looking at the four.

Ichigo immediately moved forward, facing off Reikou, his head held high and there was fire burning in his eyes.

"Ichigo?" Renji looked after his friend.

Ichigo rushed forward, dealing a blow. Reikou parried Ichigo s zanpakuto.

Reikou's (Randome's) Zanpaktous also had symbol of Yari clan on them, Ichigo noticed.  
"This is going way too far." he thought.  
Stil, despite the fact that he wasn't Shinigami and he had broken wrist, Reikou was quite good at fighting with those two weapons.

In the same time Randome was trying to reach Shiro.  
"Shiro, what are you doing?" The kid looked at her briefely, before pointing Ichigo to a Monster. The creature (althought it seemed reluctant for a moment) joined the battle, lunging at the orange-haired Shinigami, who blocked its one big paw with his Zangetsu.

"Ah. That brings some memories." Grimmjow smirked, observing the battle.

"Shut up!" Renji barked at blue-haired Arrancar while pulling out his Zanpaktou.

"I wasn't even fucking talking to you, red-head."

"Enough." Renji almost jumped when Byakuya's powerfull voice sounded somewhere behind them.

Even Ichigo, Monster and Reikou stopped their fight to look at the two newcomers.  
"Rukia? Byakuya?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes.  
"Fucking great. Like someone'd need them to be here."

Rukia flash stepped at Ichigo's side.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo grumbled.

Reikou's attention was immediately transfered to Byakuya.  
"I was hoping you'd show up."

"It's our duty to fight him. No one else is to interfere." Byakuya said, avoiding eye contact with Ichigo.

"What?"

Rukia pulled out her Zanpaktou, ignoring Ichigo's protest.  
"Let's go, nii-sama."

Byakuya nodded.

Ichigo groaned and looked angrily at the Monster. The ground shook when Kurosaki called out his Vizard powers. His hand made a scratching gesture in front of his face and Hollow's mask apppeared there.

Monster attacked. Ichigo, by using his unique speed, dodged it in critical moment and Monster's body skipped past him and limply hit the wall of cave. Ichigo send Getsuga Tensho after it. The cave shook again, at the impetus and large fragments of rock sprinkled on those gathered in the cave.

"Ichigo, are ya tryin' to get us all killed?" Renji yelled at the orange-haired.

"Sorry." Ichigo said, not sounding sorry at all.  
He looked at slight stunned, due the crash with the wall, Monster, who was shaking its head. Was it already over?

Suddenly, Monster's tail swished in the air, hitting Ichigo in the chest and sending him flying back. Ichigo got up and cursed. "Changing tactic, huh?" He squeezed Zangetsu's handle. This time when Monster attacked, he was ready. Zangetsu slashed right through Monster's tail, cutting piece of it. Instead of expected cry of the beast he heard cry of the ... kid.

"Shiro!" Ichigo heard Randome's voice. He looked back and that's when he was hit.

* * *

Byakuya pushed away remains of the table. The cave/room was huge but not enough with two battles going on inside it. He needed to move the fight or they'll get hurt more by bouncing off the walls and pieces of furniture, than from real hits.

Rukia attacked Reikou with her Shi-Kai, which only succeed in additionally freezing the ground.

"Not good enough!" Reikou yelled, while attacking Byakuya with his Zanpaktous.

Byakuya parried, calm as always.  
"Surrender, it's over."

"I'm going to chance it. I might even surprise you." Reikou stopped in place. "Here is the tip: your friend is already dead."

"What are you..."

Reikou interrupted Rukia's saying:  
"Monster's claws have rather unique properties. The energy send through scratch wounds spreads through victim, slowly destroying its insides. The progress is slow but painfull. Also, the wounds won't heal."  
"And before you say something stupid," he added "I know about Ichigo's high speed regeneration. It won't help at all."

Byakuya and Rukia simultaneously looked to a place where Ichigo was fighting Monster.

At this moment Ichigo got hit by Monster's paw and was thrown back at a wall with enough force to shake enviroment, his engragged, black coat flowing around him.

"Not again..." this words left Rukia's mouth before she could rethink it.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled when Ichigo didn't make move to get up.

Byakuya's hand involuntary tightened into a fist.  
"Stand up. Stand up or I will never forgive you this, Ichigo!" he thought.

"It's his end." Reikou laughed loudly.

Monster again raised up its paw, hovering over Ichigo's still form.  
"Ichigo, get up!"

The paw moved, cutting through the air. Rukia shutted her eyes but she opened them when she felt Ichigo's reiatsu rising. "Ichigo..."

Ichigo was standing in different place than before. Around his silhouette was shining beautiful aura, that Rukia's never seen before.

Renji was guessing that Hollow's ability of Ichigo wasn't strong enough to heal his body completely. The aura, the rush of reiatsu, that he's called helped him temporary to keep on his legs, but could be deadly in consequences. Likely... Ichigo was going to get himself killed if he kept this shit up.  
"Damn you! Ichigo, ya idiot! Don't do this! Ya only put yourself in danger!" Renji ran towards Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't move from his place, instead Grimmjow appeared blocking Renji's path.  
"Stay where you are, red-head."

"You...!" Renji readied his Zanpaktou to attack Grimmjow but Ichigo's voice stopped him.

"Stay back Renji. Help Rukia and Byakuya."

"Ya can't be serious..." Renji protested.  
He turned helplessly to Byakuya and Rukia and caught a look of surprise and ... something like admiration on Reikou's face. It dissapeared as soon as Reikou looked over at Byakuya again.

Renji sighed.  
Reikou was seriously injured and weakened but so were Rukia and Byakuya. Rukia's back was probably a mess by now. He'd help them, but...  
"Fall back, Renji."  
...this's why he couldn't. He felt useless.

He looked at Ichigo again but then Monster's roar ricocheted through the cave, multiplying it's strenght and assaulted Shinigami's ears. Not good.  
"Ichigo, ya must silence it!"

"I know." Ichigo's reply was way to calm.

Renji looked to his right when he heard some sound from where Byakuya and Rukia were fighting. He saw Reikou standing among fragments of something that was probably earlier one of his Zanpaktous.  
At the same time Renji heard Shiro's yell and he turned his head again (damn, his neck was protesting already).  
"NOOO!" Shiro's yell sounded through whole room. Randome caught the kid as he fell to his knees. Then she looked at Ichigo. Lying near Ichigo was Monster's dead body.

* * *

Ichigo's mask crumbled and fell to the floor. Ichigo clenched his teeth, swaying on his legs. He slammed his sword into the ground and used it for support. Pain was radiating from the slash wounds on his chest and he almost couldn't breath. "Stay awake." He reburked himself. Using the aura, injuries, the battle - that all took a toll on him.

Ichigo took a deep breath. And cursed when the other of Reikou's Zanpaktous hung over his throat and he felt his presence right behind him. Damn, he let himself to be surprised by Reikou.

"I will teach you not to disregard me!" Reikou's hot breath caressed the side of Ichigo's face. Ichigo winced. Reikou's screeching voice from nearness was ten times worsier than usually.  
Ichigo tried to struggle but his exhausted body wouldn't move. Even pain in his chest lost its edge. Humiliating. If not for Reikou holding him up, he would fell.  
"Move! Move, damn it!" Ichigo's will was strong but in contrast to his body, that refused to listen to him.

"And yet I'll get my revange." said Reikou. Ichigo managed to blink with disapproval.

"Release him. He's Shinigami. If he dies, what do you think the others will do?" Ichigo heard Byakuya's calm voice. He caught Reikou's eyes involuntary trailing over to furious Renji.

"You're ... looking in the wrong direction." Ichigo managed to say. If he'd be in Reikou's skin, he'd fear Rukia more than Renji.

Reikou ignored him.  
"I don't care," he answered Byakuya. "I'm on verge of dying, anyway. I will make you pay me!" Reikou paused, letting the words sink in.

"Who is going to pay?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

"Me... Him!" Reikou got mixed up.

"Dammit Ichigo, stop talking! You're only pissing him off!" exasperated Rukia said.

"He's ... getting on my nerves!" Ichigo almost pouted. Rukia send him glare.

"You're dying but there is still hope for those you'll leave behind." Byakuya stated to Reikou without emotion.

The blade of Renji's Zabimaru stopped at Randome's throath despite Ichigo's weak warning. Renji was mad if he's thought that Ichigo will let someone die in favour of his. However Kurosaki's efforts were once again ignored.

"If you'll kill Kurosaki Ichigo your sister'll answer for your mistake. She is the last of your clan."

"I don't care about my clan, either." Reikou's Zanpaktou pressed harder against the skin on Ichigo's throat, drawing some blood. "They were a mere tool, nothing more. So was she."

"And for that you spend your time and efforts? To gain nothing and lose everything in the end?"

Reikous's eyes widened.  
"I still... have him. I'll get my revenge on you one way or another!" he shook Kurosaki and absentmindedly wiped out the blood that came out of his own mouth. He was dying and he knew that. Byakuya's doing, again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki means nothing to me. So does his death." Byakuya said, his eyes as cold as his words.

All of those gathered looked abruptly at Byakuya at this words.

"Nii-sama...!" Horror showed on Rukia's face.

"But... you're trying to save him now...?" Reikou frowned.

"Merely out of duty."

Reikou felt Ichigo shaking (from anger? exhustion?) beneath his hand. Was it possible that he's misinterpretated the situation? That the boy's really meant nothing to Kuchiki?

"Go ahead. Kill him if you like."

_He really doesn't care._ Was it true then...? Reikou felt somewhat dissapointed. He spend years waiting for Byakuya to show his weakness, before fortunately Ichigo showed up for the first time in Seireitei to save Rukia. In the end it was that occurrence that gave Reikou hints what to look for, showed cracks in Byakuya's protection shell. Or so did he thought. Byakuya's proved to be still that spoiled bastard that Reikou remembered from the Academy. The one who wouldn't care for no one. Listen to no one. And still would always got what he wanted. "You really are the... cold, emotionless, selfish bastard that ... everyone think you are. And I become someone just like you. No." Reikou slowly took back his Zanpaktou and pushed away from Ichigo.  
"Do not trust ... him. Byakuya is not someone you'd want to gave your heart to."

"Well, at least on this we agree." Grimmjow stepped forward, past Ichigo, and took out his Panthera.

Reikou tried to smile at his sister. Then he looked at Grimmjow and steadied his hand. Luckily, he won't be the only one going down.  
"Breathe out, Ni."

* * *

"I can't believe it's finally over." Rukia's voice reached Ichigo somewhere from his left.

It was only half true. Reikou was dead but left them one helluva farewell gift. Ichigo looked up at the cave's ceiling, that suffered in Reikou's last act of despair, to the extent that it started pouring down on them.

Ichigo shifted his gaze down and to his left, when he felt someone's presence at his side. He s expecting it to be Rukia or Renji's, instead he was "granted" with Byakuya. For a moment there was only silence between the two of them, interrupted only by sounds of a pieces of rock, crashing with the ground.

"We must get out of here." Ichigo looked away from Byakuya and tried to stand up with a small result. He hissed when he felt the pain coming back with a full force.

"You shouldn't push yourself too far. You are injured," Byakuya calmly reminded him, reaching out for him in support, when Ichigo fell down yet again.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya with anger.  
"Shut up." he jerked his arm out of Byakuya's grasp.

"I see you've but recovered your strenght." Byakuya said in emotionless voice, the same he's been using before, with Reikou.

Ichigo said nothing and managed to lean against the wall of cave, anger lending him needed strength.

Byakuya looked around, also silently angered by Ichigo's behaviour and in search of Renji.

"Ichigo? Ya hear me? How are ya?" As if on request, red-haired neared to Ichigo, flash stepping out of the way of falling fragments of ceiling. His gaze stopped on the slashing wounds on Ichigo's chest.

"I'm fine. You and others?"

"In better shape than ya. C'mon. Let's get ya outta here."

Under Byakuya's attentive look, Renji slung Ichigo's arm around his shoulder and rushed forward to join, already waiting on them, Grimmjow and Rukia.

Making their way through pieces of broken furniture and the cave that was practically tumbling down on them, was hard enough but Ichigo with his typical stubbornness refused to be carried.  
"I can walk on my own."

"Yeah, but not fast enough..." Renji panted.

Large piece of rock fell near Grimmjow, forcing him to use Sonido.  
"You done talking? So get moving unless you want the whole, damn thing on your heads!" He angrily snarled at Renji and Ichigo.

Rukia, hearing this, send a glare at him, then she looked anxiously at Ichigo. Once they'll reach tunnel, they should be safe. She could see that Randome with Shiro already made it there.

"Leave me here." Renji, Rukia and even Grimmjow looked blankly at Ichigo, when he said it. Byakuya's features visibly tightened.

"Have ya lost your mind completely?" Not paying attention to Ichigo's protests Renji easily lifted him into his arms and moved to way out, past Byakuya who's eyes widened at that.

* * *

Walking out of corridor, they saw that Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Hisagi and the others were already waiting on them.

"We've made just in time." Rukia sighed with relief, brushing off her Shihakushou from dust, still hearing rumble coming out from the cave. She looked around and almost chuckled when she saw Byakuya's usually perfect features marked by dirt.  
They were tired, filthy but at least they made it back in one piece. Well, almost. Rukia frowned when she saw Shiro's unconscious form in Randome's arms.

"What ha...?"

"We need to find help, NOW!" Renji's warning yell cut Hisagi off.

"Renji... what?" Rukia looked over her shoulder.

"He's just passed out. He isn't even tremblin' anymore." Renji, with worry on his face, looked pointendly at Ichigo still in his arms.

Byakuya walked over to to them and checked on Ichigo, his hands surprisely steady.  
"He is suffering gravely from blood lose, among other causes. His pulse rate is weakning."

"What does that mean?" asked Rukia, even while knowing the answer.

Byakuya looked at her, his face blank.  
"He's dying."

"No..." Rukia looked around. The sad faces. "Do something!"

"We must act quick." Izuru looked briefly at Hisagi, before stepping forward, unusual determination written on his face.  
"Renji?" he asked when the other Shinigami made no move to hand Ichigo over.

"Yeah." Renji looked as if he'd just woke up from nightmare, fear still present in his eyes. He carefully placed Ichigo on the ground.  
"Get to work, Kira."

* * *

Byakuya looked at his hands, that were still covered in Ichigo's blood. Pain-filled dark eyes flickered to a corner of the room, where provisionally bed was made for Ichigo. Byakuya closed his eyes. "Please." he pleaded silently not really knowing to whom he was talking. "I cannot afford to lose him. Not now."

"We neutralized Monster's energy in Ichigo's body. He's just deeply asleep now. Kira says, that Ichigo's body is recovering this way evenly from sudden burst of power and his injuries."  
Byakuya slowly opened his eyes to see Randome's face a few inches away from his own face.  
His face took blank expression again, not letting the girl see his relief.

Randome smiled softly and passed Byakuya a towel so he'd clean his hands.  
"Water is on the table. I'm sorry, we don't have here such comforts like in Seireitei so that's all I can offer you." She waved her hand all around.

"It's enough for now. Thank you."

Randome looked back to Ichigo's unmoving form. "...He's stubborn. I'm sure, he will wake up soon." With this words she quietly left the room.

Byakuya washed his hands slowly, feeling stupidly as criminal, who tries to wash away proves of his guilt. Then he cautionly made his way to Ichigo's bed.

Seireitei was way too far to transport Ichigo in his current state of health there, so Randome's offered the home that she, Shiro and his dad were living in, despite the fact that Shiro was also still unconscious.

Byakuya gently sat on the edge of bed. Ichigo looked absolutely beautiful in his sleep, his usual frown softened, drowned by sleep.  
Byakuya closed his eyes trying not to think about how much he wanted to simply take Ichigo into his arms and shower him with kisses.  
"Hisana, forgive me." With his hand he lightly trailed his fingers down from Ichigo's brow to his soft, kissable, slightly parted lips, encoding in his heart each breath Ichigo took.

* * *

Ichigo slowly began to regain consciousness. Surprisely, it was his nose, that came to life first. Ichigo was soon aware of some smell, that was filling the room, or wherever he was. Then he felt hand that was stroking his hair. Ichigo moved his fingers. The room's other occupant must noticed it, beacuse two, slender hands curled around Ichigo's.  
"I..Ichigo..." Ichigo heard Rukia's nervous voice. He almost jumped when her voice raised for a few tones.  
"Nii-sama! He's awake! Ichigo's awake!"

"Rukia?" Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and blinked, seeing Rukia's worried face hovering over him.

"How do you feel Ichigo?"  
"I would ... better if you'd only stop ... screaming so loud." Ichigo's voice was weak, he needed breaks for resting, even while talking. But he was alive.

Rukia smiled with tears in her eyes.  
"You idiot..."

Byakuya entered the room. He was looking perfectly, in contrast to surroundings.

"Bya..." Ichigo made an effort to pull himself to a sitting position, but Rukia's hand on his shoulder and his own weakness stopped him.

"You shouldn't move just yet, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"It's not... that bad." despite what he said, Ichigo gritted his teeth. His body felt stiff and still weak. He looked away and saw some herbs, drying by the wall, the cause of the strange smell in the room. His head went spinning and Ichigo took a deep breath. Then he straightened up and looked expectingly at Byakuya, pretending everything was fine.

Byakuya was once again reminded that Ichigo too, has had his pride. He wouldn't let anyone, besides group of the people close to him, see him in his moment of weakness. It hurted Byakuya to be left outside of this group, especially after... Reikou must be laughing at him in his grave right now...

Byakuya's eyes never wavered from Ichigo, uncharacterisiticly giving him his full attention, making Ichigo squirm.

"Rukia, could you leave us alone?" Byakuya looked at Rukia. "I'd like to talk to Kurosaki Ichigo."

"It's not..."

"Yes, nii-sama."

"Hey!" Rukia ignored Ichigo but she stopped in the doors for a moment and from behind Byakuya's back smiled at Ichigo. Then she left the room.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo, once he was sure she was gone. Ichigo answered him with hard, unflinching gaze. "Why did you do that? Was it true?"

Byakuya considered. Was Ichigo talking about everything that happened between the two of them or about Byakuya's stance, back then, when Reikou took Ichigo hostage?  
"I apologize if my actions had hurt you, however, I'm not going to try and justify or excuse myself." Byakuya said firmly.

Ichigo sighed, touching in reflection the dressing on his chest. "See, this's what I am talking about! I don't have Reikou's Zangetsu at my throat and you're still talking to me as to a stranger. I can't even tell what goes on in your head. After that kiss, I thought... Maybe it's just some kind of game to you? What do you really want from me?"

Byakuya said nothing. Ichigo snickered.  
"Whatever." He stubbornly looked away.

Byakuya sighed.  
"Look at me." he ordered firmly but with an edge of irritation in his voice.

"I'm not one of your subordinates. I don't have to listen to you."

"I believe, it's favourable that you're not my subordinate." Byakuya's hand came up to first tenderly touch Ichigo's cheek and then cup his chin, forcing Ichigo to face Byakuya again.

"Let go." Ichigo's eyes met Byakuya's.

"No."

Ichigo frowned at this answer, but before he could speak, Byakuya closed the distance between them and kissed him very gently. Ichigo froze, unable to move, other than to cling to Byakuya's haori, as if his life depended on it, his doubts temporary forgotten.

Byakuya pulled Ichigo closer and desperately deepened kiss. Ichigo tasted something SPICY (probably healing herbs) and he couldn t get enough of it. At last, Byakuya broke the kiss, giving Ichigo's lower lip one last lick, before pressing his forehead to Ichigo's. The boy blushed.  
"I've had once difficulties in accepting what I felt for you." Byakuya's voice ghosted softly over Ichigo's lips. Ichigo closed his eyes at the sensation. "I tried to protect myself from these feelings just by ignoring them and by pushing you away. I ..."

"Please, stop." Ichigo cut Byakuya off, seeing how much it was costing the man to admit that. "I think I understand."

"You'll learn to understand me, I promise. Just try to be patient with me until then. That is... if you still want us to be together..." Byakuya pulled back and let his gaze wander. Ichigo's lips were red and swollen from his kisses. He waited at Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo opened his eyes and smiled, and Byakuya s breath caught.

"Yeah, I'd like that." The answer was short but meaningfull. The second chance.

Byakuya smiled back before capturing the other man's lips in a heated kiss once again. His hand slid down Ichigo's side and to his hip and Ichigo shuddered.  
Byakuya closed his eyes, when he felt Ichigo's hand moving through his hair. His mouth intuitively moved to Ichigo's jaw and down his long neck, kissing, licking, tasting. Thrusting his hips against Ichigo's he knew, that the boy could feel how much _in need_ he was. He gently lowered Ichigo on bed, careful of his injuries.  
He was new to this, to making love to another man (as was Ichigo) but he was willing to try. Ichigo was worth it.

* * *

"Yare, yare. What are you doing here? You should be in a bed." Kyouraku Shunsui frowned.

Ukitake looked up and saw his old friend resting on the roof of his division's quarters.

"I feel fine." Ukitake send Shunsui tired, distracted smile. "Ichigo, Rukia and recognition squad are back."

Shunsui nodded. Yes, he's heard about that too. He's heard, also, that there were some problems with Ichigo's health, the most likely reason for Jyuushiro's rush.

"Ha! That's a great concept to my romance novel. 'After a long time of separation, the heroine at last meets with her loved one, her long hair are flowing in the air as she runs to meet him half way.' This is good! I have to write this down... Uh, do you have some brush?"

Ukitake blinked.

"Oh, no matter. I'll go with you." Shunsui jumped down from the roof, he was resting at.

Ukitake nodded, deep in thoughts.

If everything will work out in 7 months Ichigo himself becomes a captain. Ukitake knew that their days together were growing short. Act of insubordination against Captain commander could write off chances of Ichigo's promotion forever. And, seriously Jyuushiro thought that Byakuya immediately will make use of this situation, sending report to Yama-jii-san. Yet Byakuya's remained silent. He even came out with an excuse for Ichigo's injury and has taken it upon himself to look after Ichigo in Kuchiki mansion, which surprised Ukitake. Maybe he didn't know him as well as he's thought.

By the entrance to mansion Ukitake and Shunsui were met by a small crowd, that demanded from hesitant-looking Renji, informations about Ichigo's actual state of health. Ukitake immediately helped to disperse the crowd, by explaining that no, Ichigo was not dying but he was in need of rest.

When the last of the marauders was out of sight, Jyuushiro tried to go inside the mansion.

Instantly Renji blocked his way, throwing one arm against the door frame.

"Renji I'd like to see him." To Jyuushiro's surprise Renji made no move to allow him to enter to the mansion. "I'm sorry Ukitake-taichou, I can't let ya in." Renji shook his head.

Jyuushiro sighed. "I know you're mad that I allowed Ichigo to go alone but believe me Renji, I care about Ichigo's life as much as you do."

Renji looked even more uncertain then.

"Ichigo wanted to help Rukia and recognition squad. I couldn't refuse him. My worry for him would be an offense, for him the strong, passionate and caring person he is and for me as a captain, when so many lives were threatened. He resamples Kaien so much." the last sentence Ukitake said as if only to himself.

"I ... I understand." Renji hung his head. Ukitake doubt that very much.

"I tried to suggest him," Shunsei said, while having his fellow captain in mind. "that maybe Ichigo-kun should brought more people with him but that didn't convince him. His faith in Ichigo is unshakeable."

Ukitake blushed slightly hearing his friend's words.  
"I'm not the enemy, Renji. Now please, let me see him." Ukitake urged gently.

"My captain is with him now."

* * *

Some time later...

Byakuya's brush was moving over the last of his reports. Still, he was obviously having problems with concentration.

"... the proposal was accepted by all concerned..."

Byakuya's mouth went dry. Accepted. He was accepted by Ichigo, with everything that has followed this decision. Ichigo's sweet kisses were proof to that, soft touches following. Desire raced through Byakuya again. He recollected the softness of Ichigo's skin, the way he was fitting against his body, even the patterns that his own hand made on those toned muscles. The way Ichigo blushed when Byakuya entered him. The way his body arched with release.

"What are you doing to me, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya whispered, putting his hand over his heart, the report and brush forgotten.

* * *

"Ruukia! What did you do?"

"That's not the way to treat someone who helped you find your true love!" Rukia yelled, passing a basket with laundry to Renji and at the same time glaring at Ichigo (which almost resultated in dropping the basket on Renji's foot).

Ichigo sighed.  
"Rukia, I didn't ask you to involve me in relationship with Byakuya."

"Aah, but you don't have reasons to complain, right?"

"...No." Ichigo answered, a faint smile touching his lips.

"So stop whining." Rukia said, but there was a gleam of triumph in her eyes. "Could be worse. If not for me and few others, you'd end up with Kenpachi-taichou."

Ichigo paled.  
"You can't be..."

"What others, Rukia?" Byakuya joined them, a report in his hands, coming to stand by Ichigo and forcing himself not to look at Renji, who was currently dealing with the washing.

Rukia looked at Byakuya and gestured in the direction of red-haired fukutaichou.  
"Umm... Renji helped some. And Rangiku. And Hisagi."

"Rukia, did you try to form a gang?" Ichigo sweatdropped.

"We tried to keep Ukitake-taichou, Kenpachi-taichou and everyone," as she was talking, Byakuya's eyes were getting bigger. "at bay, but..."  
She frowned.  
"You almost messed everything we achieved up, nii-sama."

Rukia usually wasn't so bold towards Byakuya, but now, with Ichigo's current status it was two against one. And if you'd count Renji, even two and half against one.

For a moment there was only silence.

"What 'bout Yari clan? What'll they do now that Reikou is dead?" Renji, rather obviously changed the subject

"Randome will take over Reikou's place in the clan. With Seireitei's backing. I think she'll make a great leader." Ichigo put his hands on his hips and grinned.

"How unexpected." Rukia said quietly.

"I heard that." Ichigo growled at her.

"Really?" Rukia arched an eyebrow. "So...?"

"Renji, give me that kosode, I have to suffocate someone."

"Get your own."

The three of them stopped their small fight and looked abruptly at Byakuya when they heard some sound, coming from him. Byakuya was now holding the report slightly higher, covering his face from other Shinigamis' gazes, but the slight moves of the sheet of paper and Byakuya's shoulders were still some tip.

Renji coughed, pretending he's temporary lost his sight and hearing, Rukia gaped in surprise and Ichigo smiled, ruffling his hair. Then he looked at Byakuya with the warm gaze, that made Byakuya feel special, beyond all of his titles.  
"Guess, I'll be seeing you at the meeting then."

Byakuya nodded. "Don't be late."

With one last warning look for Rukia, Ichigo turned to leave.  
"Where are you going?"

"I's promised a dinner."

* * *

Randome was already waiting for him. She smiled, when she saw him making his way to her.  
She pulled him into a warm hug, her hand still lingering to Ichigo's face even after she moved slightly away.  
"You look good."

"Thanks. That reminds me, how's Shiro?" Ichigo asked, frowning.

Randome turned serious.  
"It'll take a while to get him to normal. The bond between him and ... the Monster was strong, though, come to think of it, I don't even know how it was developed." she sighed. "I can't even imagine what'd happen if Reikou managed to get the object stolen from Mayuri's lab."

Ichigo nodded.  
"I'm glad you're by Shiro's side."

"Thank you. Hey, how's Grimmjow? I heard he'll be staying for some time in Seireitei." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me."

Randome laughed. "I'm sure Byakuya is delighted by that."

Ichigo grinned. "Riiiight."

"'Kay... You know you can always count on me. Tell Byakuya and Ukitake that if I hear something happened to you, I'll be on their tails faster that Kyoraku can drink a bottle of saki." Randome winked at Ichigo.

Kurosaki smiled.

"So.. What good to eat they have here?"

* * *

"You look distressed, my friend." said Shunsui, sitting down by his white-haired companion and pulling out a bottle of saki. "Is this about Ichigo-kun and Byakuya-bo getting together?"

Ukitake smiled sadly.  
"I was hoping ..." he blushed slightly, even if he's knew that he could tell everything to his friend.

Shunsui smiled in sympathy. "Believe me. You're not the only one."

Ukitake nodded. Ichigo's had the habit of making impact on the lives of those around him, even if he himself wasn't aware of it.

"Let it go. For the first time in very long time, Byakuya-bo is having fun."

"Ichigo," thought sadly Ukitake, despair threating to take over him. "Maybe one day..."

* * *

He was surprised to find Ichigo, standing by the Altar of Memory, looking at the portraits of members of Kuchiki clan. And there were fresh flowers lying on the top, Byakuya noticed. Ichigo's shoulders were visibly stiffened, the way they were before his formal meeting with the whole Kuchiki familly, but this time it was not from being nervous, Byakuya could tell that much.  
He moved closer to the boy and put his hand on one wary shoulder. Ichigo looked at him and smiled warmly.  
Byakuya's heart skipped it's pace a bit.  
_Mine._ Byakuya was surprised by the sudden surge of possessiveness that flooded him.  
"Why did you leave?" He pulled Ichigo closer and gently kissed his brow.

Ichigo shifted his gaze to Hisana's portrait and Byakuya's eyes followed.  
"I don't want to take over her place in your life."

Byakuya opened his mouth to ask Ichigo if someone from Kuchiki clan hinted something like this, but the boy didn't let to interrupt himself. "I know that no one is able to do that. What I want is simply for you ...eh, to be happy." Ichigo blushed, shifting slightly. "Sorry. I'm not good at this."

"I love you."

Ichigo, from his look was the same surprised as Byakuya. After Hisana's dying, the noble thought he will never again be able to tell this words. But when he looked into Ichigo's stunning, bright eyes, he knew they're true.

The End.


End file.
